


Marked, Take Two

by ChelleyPam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: You should be either a demihuman or have a soul bond mark.  It is unheard of to have both.But the Force just loves to kick around Skywalkers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t think of a direction to take with the first “Marked”, so I thought I’d try the other Soul Bond idea I had.
> 
> Then I stumbled across the Alpha/Omega trope and thought “That’ll really screw’em over. Let’s see what happens.”

Ren pulled on his gloves before leaving his quarters. He always wore his gloves. They, along with his clothes, covered the mark.

You should be either a demihuman or have a soul mark. You should not have both. But here he was, dealing with the drives of being an Alpha as well as having the name of his “soul mate” gracing the inside of his left wrist.

The Force did so love to fuck with Skywalkers.

He managed his ruts carefully. He didn’t want to claim one of the rare omegas, because what would he do if he mated with one woman and then found the woman whose body bore his name? Conversely, what strain would his primal ruts do to his life if he found his bond mate but still got the drive to mount any unclaimed omega he encountered?

The chances that his bond mate, were he ever to find her, would be an omega were even slimmer than the ones that left him the way he was.

This was his life. Instead of bemoaning the hand he had been dealt, he channeled his dissatisfaction into power and strength. He let it focus him. Make him sharper. It served him well.

He left his quarters, boots striking the floor heavily. Their spies put the droid on Takodana, which meant Han Solo was seeking help from Maz Kanata. They would be at the castle.

~***~

The girl was still unconscious. He took this time to rifle thru her surface thoughts. He could learn some useful information this way, information that would help in his interrogation. He knew she was Force sensitive, had felt that during their skirmish in the forest, but her mind told him she was completely without training and not even truly aware of possessing such talent at all. Given the sheer amount of raw power he was sensing from her, he was puzzled by her ignorance.

It also gave him time to regain control. Her attempt to fight him had stirred his drive up. The Alpha in him wanted to prove his dominance over her by pinning her down and taking her. He was above such cretinous methods of intimidation, however. Strange, though, that she would affect him in such a manner. He’d found himself in battle with females before without trouble. 

Unless...

He removed his mask to get rid of the filters that kept most potential irritants filtered out and also muted most scents. He set it down onto the bowl of ashes to the side and moved closer. This close he could detect the scent of sweat and a life where water was too precious to waste on bathing regularly. He didn’t hold it against her. She had survived on Jakku, in an environment that killed bigger and stronger people. Leaning closer he drew in a deep breath, using the not-quite-human part of him to sort thru the different layers.

There it was. Muted and barely present, but there. The girl was an Omega. Not in a heat, thankfully, and not close to one on either side. Then again, that scent was nearly fully cloaked under the too sweet scent indicative of someone who was often on the cusp of complete starvation. Her body would cannibalize tissues to keep going almost as quickly as she could rebuild them and she didn’t have any spare fat on her frame. He suspected she didn’t have a regular cycle because she couldn’t spare the loss of iron and fluid. In that same vein, her body wouldn’t waste precious resources on a heat. Even though he suspected she was nearly twenty, she may have never had a heat. In this case, her suffering had likely shielded her from rape and worse.

His eyes flicked to the base of her throat. No scarring over her scent gland. She was an unclaimed Omega.

Kylo tamped down on the thrill that shot thru him. 

He straightened and gave the interrogation chair a strong jolt. The jarring motion roused her instantly. Her watched as she took stock of her surroundings, tested her restraints, noted him and the mask resting off to the side. He heard her surface thoughts without trying.

_I thought he’d be ugly. Why would he hide his face unless he’s deformed?_

He managed to keep the smirk from his face.

“Where am I?”

“You’re my guest.”

She looked uncertain of how to take that answer. “Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.”

He was looming over her. That was his intention. The not-to-subtle aggression was intended to keep her off balance. As a bonus it kept the delicious undertones of her scent in his nostrils. Just because he was circumspect when it came to sex didn’t mean he couldn’t luxuriate in his more primitive nature now and again. “Tell me about the droid.”

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a...”

Adorable. Submissive omegas were boring. “He’s carrying a piece of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the Imperial archives, but we’re missing the final piece. Somehow, you got it to show it to you.” He looked back down at her and noted the stubborn set of her jaw. Give him a stubborn, challenging female any day. If she kept this up, he’d be struggling to remind himself that he didn’t have time to play. Instead, he altered his tactics to try an undermine her confidence.

“You. A scavenger.” He let the word ring of derision he didn’t truly feel before letting his eyes roam over her lithe form. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

He’d expected to feel an undercurrent of fear at the threat, but she just squared her jaw even more. Not that she wasn’t worried, she was, she just wanted to not tell him anything.

Curious. An omega should either quiver in anticipation or be terrified of possible rape. She seemed unaware of the double entendres, leading to a thought that she may be as clueless about her status as a demihuman as well as a Force sensitive. He could almost begin to feel compassion for her.

He let his hand hover just to the side of her head, leaning in closer. “You’re so lonely. At night, desperate to sleep.” The scent of her sang to him, still enticing even muted as it was. “You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island.”

Her breathing was uneven. “Get out of my head.”

He didn’t. He continued to loom over her, letting his greater size enhance the feeling of threat. He kept the pressure against her mind going, sure he could wear her down. Even now she was working to hide her secrets.

_Not him. It’s not him. Just a coincidence._

He had not forgotten Skywalker’s lessons. Some of them were quite useful. For example, when discussing how you could more easily get an answer from someone, make sure they know what you want to know. “If you tell someone not to think of a purple Ewok, they won’t be able to keep from thinking of a purple Ewok.” Put the thing you want to know at the forefront of their thoughts, and those thoughts will betray them. 

Sometimes, however, they another secret that is more precious to them and that may act as a blockade to your prize.in those cases, pluck that secret first and then use their failure to hide it weaken their defense of what you want.

Rey had a purple Ewok that was more unsettling to her than the map. Something she did not want him to know, so he focused on that Ewok instead.

_Not him. It’s not him._

_An old woman’s voice. “I’ve never heard of one changing before.”_

_Just a name. It means nothing._

_Don’t think about it._

Her mind kept trying to not focus on the worn leather cuff she used to brace her left wrist. 

Her _left_ wrist.

_It’s just a name. Doesn’t mean anything._

He straightened quickly, breath catching in his throat. He looked at her wide, hazel eyes in disbelief before opening the arm restraint on her left and grabbing her arm to him.

“No!” She struggled, trying to pull herself free, to wrench herself out of his grasp, but he held on tight with one hand as the fingers of the other tore at the cuff until it came off, then at the arm wraps, peeling away the sweat stained cloth until the soft skin was exposed.

It did not read “Ben Solo.”

Against her skin, looking all the world like something he might have done in calligraphy himself, were the words “Kylo Ren.”

He stared at it a moment longer before releasing his hold. She pressed her wrist against her chest as if she could deny the mark by hiding it. He held her gaze as he stripped off his right glove and pulled up the cuff of his sleeve. Deliberately, he reached out and took up her hand again, moving both their arms until his wrist was hovering over her nose. He felt the last shreds of her denial crumple, even as she shook her head again and whispered a half-strangled “no.”

He kept his wrist there as he watched the beautiful trifecta captured before him.

She was a Force sensitive.

She was a young, unclaimed Omega.

She had a soul bond mark on her wrist that was his name.

What he felt was too strong for ‘joy’. This was pure, unadulterated elation.

“Yes,” he hissed in a darkly pleased manner before he bent back down and captured his mate’s lips in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to protest the indignity of being stripped naked and scoured by droids or the insane waste of water. It was hot and felt delightful, but so far enough had come from the shower head above her to equate to at least a month of water rations.

Even with the roar of water overhead and the binary trills of the droids, she could still hear Kylo’s deep voice. “How severe is the malnutrition?”

“Frankly, I am in awe that she is as healthy as she is. She’s underweight and suffering from partial dehydration. She’s above average height for a human female in spite of the lack of steady food. I suspect she should have grown significantly taller, perhaps even as tall as Captain Phasma, but at this point in her life it is unlikely she will recover from the stunting. Her teeth are sound thanks to a lack of processed sugars in her diet but her bones and tissues are in need of care. I recommend nutrients and electrolytes via infusion daily for at least a week in combination with a regimented diet at first. It will take some time for her stomach to recover to the point she can eat regular meals.”

They discussed her in that manner, he and the doctor. A woman doctor. He’d demanded all male personnel out of the area. Just droids and women.

Once the droids were satisfied that she was sufficiently clean, they let her be and a woman with a kind smile wrapped her in a thick towel while another used a second on her hair. Rey, now having full use of her arms again, instinctively held her wrist against her chest, trying to hide his name.

He noticed it, and gave her a superior smirk that had her wanting to punch him in his aquiline nose.

A storm trooper came to his side, her voice tremulous in spite of the vocoder. “Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke requires your presence.”

Rey watched as his expression darken before giving a curt nod of dismissal. He looked to the doctor. “I am leaving guards outside. I assume you have matters you yet wish to discuss with her.”

“I do, Sir. Some of which men often find...uncomfortable.”

“Keep her here. I will return for her when I am done.”

“She will be safe and sound.”

Kylo looked at her, then, raking over her from head to toe with a heated gaze and thoughts that were not her own drifting into her mind. _You are mine. I will teach you the pleasure of that soon enough._

He left, booted feet sounding out on the polished floors until the doors closed and shut out further noise.

“Let’s get you into something warmer, shall we?” Her clothes had been taken away, she heard Kylo order them to be burned, but a medic set a stack of new, clean clothing next to her. “These will likely be a bit large, yet, but once we’ve fed you up a bit you should fill into them. With your lack of body fat and having grown up on Jakku, I suspect you feel near to freezing.”

The doctor went back to perusing a data pad. That was as much privacy she was to be allowed to dress. There were undergarments, not just wrapping for her chest, but some upper garment that required no fasteners and instead fitted over her head and shoulders and kept her modest breasts in place by gentle compression. And a lower garment as well. She’d rarely had enough to waste on such a thing, having only one such piece that she saved to help hold rags in place during her rare menstrual cycle. This was new and soft and slid up her thighs and into place to feel completely weightless.

There were dark, soft trousers that were loose in the legs and hip. She’d been provided a belt to cinch it so that they wouldn’t fall down. And actual socks! Not foot wraps, but socks! Thick and plush, they banished the chill from her toes almost instantly. The short boots did fit her well. They must have used her old shoes for comparison. There were two shirts, a long sleeved under tunic in grey with a second sleeveless tunic in black. 

Finally dressed, and significantly warmer, the doctor had her sit down on the cold exam table while another droid worked to untangle and dry her hair.

“Now, Rey, I need to know how much you understand about yourself.”

~***~

“Ren thought we didn’t need it. That the girl would be enough.”

Kylo mastered his anger. Hux always rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn’t just because the man was an Alpha. He truly detested him. Kylo could be cruel, but because it served a purpose. Hux was cruel for cruelty’s sake.

“What lead you to that decision, my apprentice?”

“She has seen the map. It is in her mind.”

“But you have yet to wrest it from her.”

“He stopped the interrogation. Took her to medical, instead.” Hux’s voice was thick with smugness.

“Too injured to continue?” The disapproval was clear.

“More than I had expected, Master. It is her. She is Rey.” He did not have to go on. Snoke knew of the mark. The image of the creature leaned forward in anticipation.

“You are sure?” Disapproval became interest.

“I saw her mark. It is she.”

Confusion rolled off Hux. The man realized something had changed, but not sure what. Snoke smirked down at them.

“Show him.”

Kylo tensed. Show Hux? The mark was private, a secret few knew. Still, he obeyed and stripped off his glove to display the mark. 

A sharp intake of breath accompanied by a stab of jealousy was his reward.

“But...you are Alpha! Demihumans do not have soul bonds.”

Snoke grinned from above. “Unheard of until I found him. Yet here Kylo Ren stands. And in spite of all odds, he has found his bond mate at last. Even without expending any particular effort. The Force can, at times, be merciful.”

It was petty, but he could not resist another dig. “She is my mate in all ways.”

Hux didn’t catch the reference, but the Supreme Leader did. “An Omega for an Alpha. I should have had more faith in how fate would treat you. And the Force?”

“Gifted, powerfully so, but ignorant of the fact. Completely untrained.”

Snoke leaned back in his throne. “That you can rectify easily enough. Hux knows the location of the Resistance base. We will crush them before they have a chance to find Skywalker, though it now sounds as though we have already secured his most promising candidate to be an apprentice. You have other matters to which you must see. Bring her into the fold, Kylo Ren. Such a precious gift should not be wasted.” The Supreme Leader nearly purred. “It will be interesting to see what the next generation of the Skywalker line can do. Amidala and Han Solo were neither one Force users, but each generation has been more promising than the last. Let us see what your bloodline can achieve when both parents are gifted.”

They were dismissed. The jealousy and anger rolling from Hux was delicious. The man imagined himself Kylo’s rival when in truth he was nothing but a tool. A weapon to be wielded until it broke. The lift stopped at the level housing medical first, two men officers waiting to board. “Ready my shuttle.” That was all he said as he left the lift and walked towards the guarded suite at the end. 

She was dressed. Underweight, there was give in the clothing. Too much give. It would take time to bring her health up to optimum levels. This would require more than the nutritional drink provided on ships. Real food meals were available, but discouraged and considered a weakness. The liquid supplement was faster and developed to be utilized by the body with peak efficiency. But it was also low in fat content. Not a problem with a healthy person, but Rey would need the higher calorie, richer fat options. 

There would be no guilt in ordering actual meals while they were on the Finalizer, and he allowed himself proper meals while at his estates. Both Mustafar and the one on Naboo outside of Theed. While Mustafar was better suited to begin her training, Naboo was of a more forgiving climate and the variety of fresh foods would be better suited to starting to undo a lifetime of too little. 

The doctor noticed his arrival thru the glass and got up. Rey followed her path and saw him too. She froze for a moment too long before tearing her eyes from him and turning her attention to the datapad in her hand.

He waited until the doctor was at his side. “What did you give her?”

“Information on demihumans and their social dynamics. She wasn’t aware she was one or that such things existed.” The woman stifled a sigh. “As suspected, she’s never had enough sustenance for a reliable amount of time to have even experienced her first heat, which puts her three to five years behind most of your kind of the same age.”

“But the damage is reversible?”

“Yes, in time. I know it goes against instinct, but I do recommend at least a short term method against conception. Until she is fully recovered. No more than a year. She doesn’t believe she’s over twenty, yet, so there is plenty of time.”

“She’s nineteen. She was born 15 ABY.” He noted the look that got him. “That was when the mark appeared.”

“Ah, of course. I should have thought of that.” The woman squared her shoulders. “Sir, as a physician, I feel I must be blunt.”

Translation, I need to say something you won’t like. “Go on.”

“I sincerely doubt anyone has ever shown that girl a scrap of kindness or affection. She’s practically feral. Not that I am saying there is anything wrong with her, but this goes beyond what the storm troopers go through in their training. Those children at least know they get steady meals, a secure place to sleep and medical care when injured. That girl in there has had only herself on which to rely for fifteen years. She’s grown up knowing to bite the hand first and only then checking to see if it is offering food. And...she says no one did and I’ve no reason to doubt her, but if anyone ever touched that girl sexually, it was not with her consent.”

He had ascertained that much himself. “Your point?”

“Patience. I am counseling patience. I understand that you will feel certain drives, but it may take time before she is in a mood to reciprocate any advances. For her sake, be gentle with her.”

He said nothing. The physician was there to give him her advice on Rey’s health and how best to improve it. Letting his temper get the better of him now was not in Rey’s best interest.

“I will take it under advisement. Now, however, I wish to depart the base with her. I trust you would find no fault with moving her to Naboo.”

“None at all. Such a pastoral locale would be of great benefit.”

“Good. Please transmit your recommendations for her meals to my personal channel and the quartermaster staff on the Finalizer. We will be leaving immediately.”


	3. Chapter 3

_The social dynamics of demihumans are made more complex by the scarcity of Omegas. Depending on the population density of any given area, there could be several dozen to several hundred Alphas to only one Omega. This often results in violent altercations between Alphas fighting to secure an available Omega as a mate as well as instances of an Omega suffering extended sexual assault by multiple Alphas who, instead of fighting each other for sole breeding rights will opt instead to share the single female amongst themselves._

Rey threw the data pad away from her as though it burned. Could that have really happened to her if she’d gone into a heat? Granted, there were few humans on Jakku, but it didn’t stop her mind from conjuring up images of herself being held down as a group of them took turns with her body. Her stomach roiled at the thought. The physician had told her that her lack of proper nutrition had been responsible for her lack of a regular menstrual cycle and why she’d never had a heat. They planned to solve that problem, though. They planned to get her “healthy”.

She glowered at the room she’d been brought to. Sparse in furnishings and clearly masculine. She suspected he’d brought her to his quarters before locking her in with a female guard at the door. Only female guards had been left at the medical suite on the base as well. Something told her that Kylo Ren was not the sharing kind of Alpha.

Her eyes drifted to the bed. The one bed in the room, long enough for his tall frame and wide enough for two, but not by much. Did he expect her to sleep with him? Just like that? His name marred the inside of her left wrist and she was apparently one of these ‘Omega’ females to his ‘Alpha’ male. Did he think that gave him rights to her body as though she was his property?

Like hell it did.

He’d brought her to one of the ships orbiting Starkiller Base in a shuttle he’d piloted himself. She’d watched his hands work the controls with envy. She bet the thing handled like a dream, or he was just that good of a pilot. She even knew where they had left it,because she’d made damn sure to take note of the lengthy corridors and turns they’d taken to get to his quarters. Now if she could just figure out how to get past the guard and get back to the hangar.

She let out a breath in a huff and glared at the datapad. She realized that ignoring the information wouldn’t change her status at all,but she was already tired of reading how the would one day be reduced to a whining, needy bitch so hungry for sex that she’d surrender herself to the likes of Kylo Ren. It was bad enough that she’d enjoyed it when he’d kissed her, all possessive and starving. No, she’d had quite enough of reading about Alphas and Omegas and soul bond marks that weren’t even supposed to show up on demihumans. 

She looked at another datapad resting on the simple table. He’d left that there when he told her that he had matters to arrange and did not know when he would return. He’d suggested she might wish to do some reading about The Force, since they would start her training soon.

The Force. The people from the Church of the Force had sometimes sought her out in her lonely home, bringing gifts of food and water when it got out that rations were particularly scarce at Niima Outpost. More than once they had tried to convince her to move to their village, but life had taught her early on not to trust. Other than from them, the only other time people spoke to her about the Force was a brief mention from Han Solo and Maz Kanata. 

Curious, Rey picked up the datapad and thumbed it on. The text was a primer of a general theory of the Force. It seemed pretty much in line with what Maz had said after she’d picked up that damn light saber. She’d known that thing would be nothing but trouble for her. Thankfully she’d left it behind when she’d run. Her mistake was in not running onto the Falcon and hiding out until the First Order had gone on their way. He wouldn’t have found her then. He would have just pulled out his troops when the Resistance arrived and she could have gone with Han and Chewbacca, either to join the fight or to join Solo on his adventures. 

The book continued going over various meditation techniques and abilities recorded as having been observed in use by Force users throughout history. There was a whole chapter on various ways a Force user could manipulate another’s mind. He’d done some of that, when he’d rendered her unconscious and when he’d gotten into her head to try and get the map. But apparently you could also get someone to do what you wanted, as long as you kept the commands relatively simple. She read on, intrigued and also hoping to find something she could use to protect her mind from further intrusion. Nearly an hour later she found herself wondering just how strong her guard’s mind was.

She did already know at least one ship in the hangar.

Kind of.

Getting to her feet, Rey drew in a breath and went to the door. It turned out that the door wasn’t locked, just guarded, so it opened with a metallic hiss. The storm trooper turned attentively, blaster ready and tone polite. “Did you require something, Ma’am? Uhm...miss? I don’t believe Lord Ren said how you are to be addressed.”

“Oh. Uhm...Rey. Just Rey.” She sounded nice, the trooper. “I’m just...bored? I thought I might explore the ship.”

“I’m sorry, m...Rey. He was clear that you are to stay here. It’s safer that way, until your place on board is established.”

She centered herself manually and willed her voice not to shake. “You will escort me to the hangar bay.”

“I can’t do that, Ma’am. My orders are to keep you secure in this area.”

Damn it. She cleared her mind of nerves and tried again. “You will escort me to the hangar bay.”

The trooper’s posture changed slightly before she responded, “I will escort you to the hangar bay.”

Rey was so shocked that it worked she almost forgot to follow. Almost. She quickly caught up with the trooper and did her best to look as though she was right where she was supposed to be as the made their way back thru the twisting corridors to the brightly lit hangar. There, right where they’d left it, was Kylo Ren’s personal shuttle. 

Good thing she’d paid attention on the way up.

“Wait outside.”

“I will wait outside.” The trooper took up a guard position a few yards in front of the loading ramp as Rey made her way into the shuttle. With her escort standing there no one bothered to ask any questions, not even when she set the controls to lift the ramp to close the entry. Moving quickly she made her way to the controls and sat down in the pilot seat. With sure hands she started her pre-flight check and keyed the engines to power up.

And nothing happened.

Rey double checked the controls and ran the ignition sequence again.

Still nothing.

That wasn’t right.

She dropped to her knees and found the panel covering the internal workings of the control system. It opened under the pressure of her fingers and side aside so she could peer within.

The actuators were missing. Both of them. Without them the signal to start the engines could not be sent, nor could she safely manage the speed. Someone had effectively disabled the ship.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she slowly rose up to look out thru the front glass.

Kylo Ren came to a stop where he was in the center of her vision. He held up one arm and she saw both actuators held in his stupid, too big hand.

And he had that dumb smirk on his face, too. Clearly he thought he was clever.

He anticipated her next move, too, because he snarled and made an angry swipe with his other hand just as she lunged for the weapons control. Before she could even think to take aim the cannons were ripped from the front of the shuttle.

He. Ripped. Off. The. Cannons.

As she gaped he made another sharp motion. The entire shuttle jolted as the ramped was pulled down in spite of being mechanically shut. He leveled his gaze at her, all humor gone.

“I will come in there and drag you out if need be.”

He would, too. She could hear it in his voice. They would have an audience. Every head was turned to watch. The poor trooper she’d had bring her here looked like she might be shaking.

She would not be drug around like a child.

Rey got up from the pilot seat and stalked back out of the shuttle, head held high. Kylo made no move to meet her part way but stood in place and waited for her as he carelessly tossed the actuators to a nearby technician. Once she reached him he turned to the side in a silent invitation for her to go first. She did, heading back to his quarters and painfully aware of his looming presence just behind her.

He didn’t speak until the door was shut behind them. “That was well done for someone who just learned they had Force ability. The trooper doesn’t even remember how she got in the hangar. Your instincts are sound.”

“You don’t sound surprised that I tried to leave.”

“I would have been disappointed if you hadn’t. Complacency is boring.” He stripped off his gloves and set them on the small, utilitarian table. “I understand that this is unsettling for you. Even more so since you’re only now learning about your true nature. It’s terrifying, being what’s going to happen.” He turned to face her as his hands unfastened his surcoat. “You’ve been told that, once you’ve been restored to optimum health, your body will essentially betray you. That you’ll be flooded with hormones that will reduce you to a panting, needy animal, willing to to fall back onto the nearest flat surface and spread your legs for me.” He hung the coat on the peg sticking from the wall for just that purpose. “I wish I could tell that it is all an exaggeration, but it isn’t. That is what will eventually happen.”

He watched as she bristled at his words, her eyes flashing in anger, her hands balling into fists. The survivor in her told her she couldn’t possibly take him on in a fair fight. The proud woman in her wanted to bash his face in.

The survivor won out.

Kylo sat down in one of the two chairs, elbows on his knees and fingers loosely knitted. “We all have to go thru it, though for some of us it is more jarring than for others. Neither of my parents were demihuman. They had no reason to think that I was a genetic throwback. Why would they? To be born like to this to basic humans is something that happens to fewer than one percent of our kind. And your mark appeared when I was barely ten standard years. Everyone knew that demihumans don’t have soul bonds. It never occurred to them that the increased anger and irritability I felt when entering into puberty could be anything out of the ordinary. They never thought to look for it. It was the Supreme Leader who first thought it might be just that. And just like you, when the reality of being what I am was explained, I was outraged. Disgusted. Offended.”

Her expression changed slowly, her fists relaxing as he spoke. “What did you do?”

“I learned to accept it and move on. I learned to embrace frustration and channel it into power. I learned to slake my more primal drives without commitment. I do not come to you untouched, but there is no Omega out there with my claim on her. How could I? I always knew you were out there, somewhere. I was never free to seek a permanent bonding outside of one with you. In truth, I often wondered what would happen if I did find you but my drives as an Alpha drove me towards an available Omega.”

“How would you even find one? The holobook they gave me says we’re not exactly plentiful.”

He chuckled. “No. No you aren’t. And I’ve witnessed what can happen to one in a room of Alphas. It isn’t pretty.” He saw the shock and discomfort on her face. “I didn’t participate. I don’t care to share and I’m not into public orgies.”

“But did you help her?”

“She was there willingly, Rey. She was a prostitute who had learned that she could turn her Omega status into an increase in pay. She knew full well what she was signing up for.”

There was the curious squeezing sensation of the hyperdrive engaging. He saw a flash of dismay cross her face. “And that puts an end to your escape attempts.” She glared. “Even with hyperdrive it will still take us nearly a week to reach Naboo.”

“Naboo?”

“A planet in the Chommell sector. I took ownership of my grandmother’s estate there. It is a temperate world with an abundance of flora and fauna, and a good place for you to rest and recover. Medical supplements are okay, but a diet actually containing the right amounts of protein, fats and carbohydrates will be of more benefit. And the privacy will help you adapt to the changes.”

And it would keep her away from other alphas.

He watched her. Thoughts swirled behind her eyes. He knew she was rifling thru all that had happened since he’d found her on Takodana and what would happen moving forward. “Then I should go to my own quarters.” She was trying to deliver the statement as though she had a room of her own. It made him smile.

“These are your quarters.” He waited to see what she’d say next. This was proving amusing.

“Well, not to be rude, but I’m tired. Perhaps you should retire to your quarters. I’d like to get some sleep.”

“These are also my quarters.” Which she knew perfectly well. 

“There’s only the one bed.” This time the words were bitten off.

“Yes. One bed that we will share.”

He watched her ire rise again. She was so easy to rile. “So...that’s it? I’ve got your name on my wrist and am supposedly an Omega while you’re an Alpha and I’m just supposed to...to go along with it?!”

“That would make things infinitely less frustrating, but no. I won’t force you, Rey. But you and I are going to happen. To help you better come to grips with that, we will be sharing the bed.” He got up, taking a step towards her. She moved to take a step back but reigned herself in and stood her ground, even as he loomed over her. “We will happen, Rey. That was decided for us by the Force the day you were born. But if you want tenderness, if you want gentleness, then I recommend you don’t take too long to make your peace with the idea before your heat comes upon you. When that happens, neither one of us are going to be in the right state of mind to be tender or gentle about any of it.”

He watched the muscles of her throat flex as she swallowed. Her jaw firmed up in a mulish expression, chin lifting a bit in defiance. She truly was glorious. He wanted to dig his fingers in her hair, tilt her face further upwards and feast on her mouth. Wanted to duel with that sharp tongue of hers until he robbed her of breath and left her panting. He would, and hopefully soon, but it would have to wait until either she welcomed him or her heat left her desperate for release. 

“You are right, though. You’ve been thru a lot these past few days. You should rest, sleep a few hours until dinner.” He stepped back and to the side, giving her a clear path to their bed.


End file.
